Fur Elise
by YuiKai
Summary: No Summary


_Fur Elise_

Title : _Fur Elise_

Cast : Kim Jongin

Suport Cast : Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun(numpang nama doang)

Genre : AU, Horor(May be), Mistery (may be), Song Fic

Rated : T

Summary : _No Summary_

Disclaimer : semua pemain bukan milik saya, kecuali cerita ini, milik saya, jadi di mohon jangan ada yang **COPAS**

Warning : Yaoi, Brothership_(broken)_, Typo, ceritanya abal dan gaje.

A/N : di harapkan untuk setiap orang yang membaca ini sambil mendengar lagu dengan judul _Fur Elise – Beethoven._ Mungkin ceritanya sedikit membingungkan, jadi jangan salahi saya ya. Saya juga akan memberikan cerita asli dari FF ini.

Happy Reading

—oo—00—oo—

All POV Kim Jongin

Namaku Kim Jongin, atau orang – orang biasanya memanggilku dengan Kai, atau pun Jonginie. Umurku masih 16 tahun. Aku tinggal Di Seoul. Aku hidup di rumah yang sangat besar –bahkan ini mirip dengan sebuah kastil– bersama Hyungku dan para maid. Hyungku orangnya terlalu cuek dan selalu bersikap dingin kepadaku sehingga aku menganggap diriku hanya hidup sendiri.

Selain aku tinggal dengan mereka, aku juga tinggal dengan sebuah boneka teddy bear yang sangat besar. Boneka Teddy bear itu adalah pemberian dari kakak kelasku yang bernama Oh Sehun yang sekarang merangkap menjadi namja chingu dari hyungku. Padahal aku juga memiliki rasa dengan kakak kelasku itu.

Selain boneka Teddy bear, aku juga tinggal dengan sebuah piano. Itu adalah piano kesayanganku. Aku selalu mengungkapkan segala perasaan sedih, senang dan juga kesalku kepada sang piano. Bahkan, hanya piano ku ini saja lah yang tau semua perasaanku dan juga semua yang aku derita selama ini, sampai perasaan cintaku kepada namja chingu hyungku sendiri.

Sebenarnya, aku juga memiliki penyakit lemah jantung dari sejak kecil. Aku sadar, umurku ga lama lagi, umurku udah gak panjang, apalagi, tidak ada yang merawatku disini. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku hanya tinggal dengan hyung yang cuek dan dingin, serta para maid.

Perlu aku jelaskan, aku memang tinggal di rumah mewah ini, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku merasa bahagia. Orang tuaku selalu pergi keluar negeri, dan meninggalkan aku dan hyungku saja di sini. Bahkan nenek dan kakek ku juga berada di luar negeri bersama saudaraku yang lain.

Selama ini aku bingung dengan keadaan rumah ku. Entah kenapa setiap rumah ini di bersihkan pasti dalam waktu yang tidak lama akan menjadi kotor kembali. Dan sudah banyak maid yang bekerja disini dan selalu berhenti hanya dengan sebuah alasan kalau mereka selalu melihat sosok seorang wanita yang selalu mengikutiku dari belakang, kecuali saat aku tidur di malam hari, maka sosok itu akan berhenti mengikuti dan sosok itu akan mengganggu para maid yang ada di sini.

Hingga suatu saat, di saat malam hari aku bermimpi, jari jariku menari dengan sendirinya di atas pianoku dan memainkan lagu _Fur Elise _dengan lancar dan tanpa salah sedikit pun. Padahal aku tidak bisa memainkan pianoku dengan menggunkan lagu itu sama sekali.

Tiba tiba aku terbangun dari mimpiku karena aku mendengar suara dentangan jam yang berbunyi sebanyak 12 kali, dan itu tandanya bahwa sekarang sudah jam 12 malam. Saat aku terbangun aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berada di depan pianoku. Aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua dan terlihatlah hyungku yang berdiri di sana sambil menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak aku mengerti apa maksudnya.

Lalu dia pun pergi ke lantai dua, tepatnya ke kamarku. Aku langsung berlari mengerjar hyungku dan di saat itu juga aku langsung menangis, karena yang sekarang kulihat adalah hyungku yang sedang merusak boneka teddy bear kesayanganku itu. Aku menangis dengan kencangnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan agar hyungku tidak merusak boneka teddyku itu.

Setelah merusak boneka teddy itu, Luhan hyung lalu menarikku keluar kamarku dan menuju ke arah pianoku tadi. Dia menyuruhku untuk memainkan lagu _Fur Elise _yang tadi aku mainkan. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dan aku masih menangis. Dia terus memaksaku untuk memainkan lagu itu, dan akhirnya aku pun menuruti perkataannya walaupun aku tidak yakin untuk memainkan lagu itu. Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas piano itu dan memulai menekan tuts piano tersebut.

Aku terkaget saat aku bisa memainkan lagu itu. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak bisa memainkan lagu itu.

Aku terus memainkan lagu itu sampai aku tidak sadar kalau Luhan hyung berdiri di sampingku sambil memegang sebuah pisau besar yang entah sejak kapan di ambilnya dari dapur. Aku tidak bisa memberhentikan tanganku yang terus bergerak dengan lincahnya di atas pianoku ini. aku hanya bisa menutup mataku dan pasra akan apa yang terjadi denganku selanjutnya. Aku menutup mataku rapat – rapat, dan...

Bruk...

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan menatap ke arah tempat Luhan hyung berada dan masih memainkan piano ini. Mataku melebar saat melihat Luhan hyung yang sudah tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Wajahnya perlahan lahan berubah menjadi pucat dan biru, yang aku yakini sekarang dia sudah MENINGGAL.

Kini aku melihat sosok seorang wanita yang selalu mengganggu dan selalu mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi. Tiba – tiba tanganku berhenti dengan sendirinya saat aku meliha sosok wanita itu pergi menuju kamarku. Dia keluar dari kamarku sambil membawa boneka teddy bearku yang sudah rusak.

Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa, boneka itu adalah sebuah boneka kematian, selama teddy bear itu ada di rumah seseorang, maka sosok wanita itu juga akan mengikuti kemana boneka teddy itu berada. Itualah sebabnya kenapa Sehun memberikan aku boneka teddy bear itu. sosok wanita itu juga ternyata seorang pianis. Setelah dia melihat piano milikku pun akhirnya dia berpindah ke piano milikku. Dan dia juga lah yang menggerakkan jari jariku di atas piano saat aku memainkan lagu _Fur Elise_ tadi.

Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia dendam kepada setiap orang yang tidak dapat memainkan lagu _Fur Elise_, dan salah satu dari orang yang di dendamnya adalah AKU.

Aku menatap takut ke arahnya yang saat ini mengeluarkan hawa yang sangat menyeramkan serta mata yang tiba – tiba berubah menjadi warna merah, semerah darah. Aku melangkah mundur untuk menghindarinya, tapi semua itu terlambat. Aku juga tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantah rumah milikku, dan lama kelamaan aku merasa kalau nyawaku terlepas dari tubuhku dan aku pun meninggal.

...

Author POV

Setelah meninggalnya Kim Jongin dan Xi Luhan, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani masuk ke dalam rumah itu, dan sosok wanita yang di yakini sebuah arwah itu pun sekarang hidup di piano milik Jongin dan selalu berpinda pinda ke piano – piano yang lain untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada setiap orang yang tidak bisa bermain lagu _Fur Elise._

...

END

_(The Story Real)_

Namaku Elisa,,

Umurku baru 13 tahun,

Aku cintaaaa banget sama piano,,

Aku tinggal di London,,

Selain piano, aku gak bisa melepaskan boneka teddy bear hadiah dari

kakak kelasku james.

James adalah seorang murid SMA,,

dia pacar kakakku Elena.

Aku menderita penyakit kelainan jantung,,,

tapi gak ada yang tahu soal ini selain keluargaku,, ,

aku sebetulnya mencintai orang yang sama dengan kakakku,,

yaitu James,,,

Tapi ga ada satupuuuuun yang tahu selain pianoku, tempat curahan

hatiku.

Aku sadar,,

umurku ga lama lagi,,

umurku udah gak panjang,,

apalagi ga ada yang ngerawat aku di rumah,,

aku hanya tinggal dengan kakakku yang cuek,,,

aku memang orang kaya,,,

tinggal di rumah yang seperti kastil mewah,,,

tapi itu ga bisa mnghadirkan kebahagiaan, ,,

rumah yang kotor,,

pembantu tidak ada yang tahan satupun,,

entah mengapa,,

mereka bilang ada hal aneh dan ada perempuan misterius yang selalu

menghantui mereka,,

yang selalu mengikuti aku kemana aku pergi,,

terkecuali saat malam,,

jka semua tertidur lelap,,

ia pergi dari belakangku dan menghantui seisi rumahku,,,

hingga suatu saat,,,

entah mengapa aku bermimpi, jemariku menari sendiri di atas piano

memainkan lagu fur elise dengan lancar dan tanpa salah sedikitpun,

padahal aku tdak bisa memainkannya,

aku bangun dari tidurku,

jam berdentang 12 kali menandakan pukul 12 malam.

Kakakku masuk ke kamarku,,

ia mencurigai boneka teddy bear kesayanganku, ,

ia merusaknya dan akupun menangis,,

aku tak bisa menahannya,,

sehingga,,,,

aku dibawa ke pianoku,,

aku disuruh duduk dan memainkan fur elise,,

hal yang sama terjadi,,

jemariku bergerak dan menari sendiri di atas pianoku,,,

lantas aku kaget,,

tiba" kakakku memegang pisau,,,

ia ingin memotong jemariku karena kecemburuannya dan sangking

curiganya terhadap aku,,

dia bilang aku pembawa sial dan susah,

kupejamkan mataku dengan jemari yang masih saja menari,,,

tapi entah mengapa tiba tiba kakakku terkapar jatuh di lantai dan

MENINGGAL,,,

kini aku melihat sosok perempuan pengganggu itu,,

tak dapat kupercaya ia adalah arwah perempuan yang tinggal dalam

pianoku,,

jemariku berhenti,,

perempuan itu membawakan teddy bearku yg sudah rusak,,

ia bilang itu adalah teddy bear kematian,,

selama teddy itu ada di rumah seseorang,,

perempuan setan itu juga ada di rumah pemilik teddy bear itu,,,

itulah sebabnya James memberikannya padaku,,,

Kebetulan juga ia adalah arwah pianis,,

jadi setelah ia melihat pianoku,,

ia tinggal didalam pianoku untuk menggerakan jemari setiap orang,,

ia dendam kepada setiap orang yang tidak bisa memainkan fur elise,,,

Dalam sekejap hilanglah nyawa Elisa,,

dan kini rumah berpenghuni arwah pianis misterius itu,,

tidak pernah ada yg masuk setlah kematian Elisa,,,

Kini Elisa juga menjadi arwah penasaran yang tinggal di dalam piano

menggantikan arwah pianis yang telah pergi ke piano piano lainnya,,

mencari orang yang tidak bisa memainkan fur elise,,,

pesan arwah perempuan kepadamu :

"Akupun tahu kamu pasti ada kesalahan tiap bermain fur elise/ kamu

pasti tidak bisa lancar memainkannya, ,

sebelum aku mendatangi kamu jam 12 malam,, cepat kamu repost buleti

ini dalam waktu 1200 detik, aku hitung ya,,

1,,

2,,

3,,

4,,,

dari sekarang .. CEPAT !"

...

END

Hahahaha,

Bagaimana uda mengerti ceritanya, saya harap mengerti.


End file.
